


One Out of Two

by thotsforthoughts



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 06:19:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15042638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thotsforthoughts/pseuds/thotsforthoughts
Summary: It seems like clocks are ticking too fast and nothing could stop it, only several short lasting moments that could make what they had, seemed more real and clocks are ticking faster the moment love took its tollor in short, Jaehyun has a big fat crush on Johnny and Johnny is being so dubious about it





	One Out of Two

**Author's Note:**

> i would like to thank [chels](bisexualjaehyun) and [ janis ](6instantramen) for being the first beta of a mess i called a fic after not writing for a solid 3 years so these series are for u guys love youuu
> 
> for Chapter 1; this is the [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/pedwalking/playlist/4Wdm7cPPMNsrkvesFXUx7l?si=l4RsiwFQQEKUbTCYbnBfTQ)

It was the second week of summer, no one was up inside the dorm. The birds are chirping around and Jaehyun was as disgruntled as ever. He decided that another one of this good morning is one of the best time for him to keep on hating his decision after one drunk mistake he made during winter break.

It was about his geometry class, he was drunk on one of the house function party and the deadline to submit his classes were near, so with Henny's in the system and weed in his blood stream, clicking a mid-spring class is easier than going to a normal class on the term.

The morning he realized his mistakes Johnny could only laugh and pulling out his usual dumb perfect smiles and "it's okay bro, I'm waiting for you until your courses done" which turns out as a lie.

Johnny left college ground as soon as his last class and test was dismissed, he went to California instead and left Jaehyun alone in the dorm with the rest of students who took summer classes. It sucks, being alone and taking classes when the rest of your friends are already at their parent's home or chillin at some messy house parties and here you are staying in the campus as empty as a horror movie sets.

As Jaehyun tidy up his notes, he receives a call, it was Doyoung

"Sup, dude?"  
"Hey, Jae, are you still on campus?"  
"Yeah, one more paper and I'm going home for summer break?"  
" So you'll be home in?"  
" I don't know, its either tonight or tomorrow, I'm taking planes?"  
"Whoa, what about you and Johnny's big road trip to Grand Canyon?"  
"Yeah it got canceled, he went to Cali with this girl he's been pinning on"  
"Well, Grand Canyon sucks anyway" Doyoung sounded corny and tries to cheer Jaehyun up  
"Doyoung, I gotta go I need to submit these papers before 10 if I want to leave the school early on so yeah. later?"  
"Sure"

Jaehyun opens his door and trampled over a lump in front of his door. Someone was sleeping in front of it and blocked his way out.

" What the fuck is wrong with you man?"

The lump wakes up and there he is with one eye still close and dumb smiles that he always had, Johnny

" Jae, chill seriously, it's me"  
" What the fuck dude, I thought you were in California" Jaehyun was busy taking all of his un-bonded paper off the floor and tidying himself up  
"Well, obviously I'm not and thanks for not taking any of my calls"  
"You didn't call me"  
" Whoa, I didn't?" Johnny is looking out for his phone on other messes that he slept with last night

Jaehyun look at his watch and just walks past Johnny and said

" Yeah, I'm late. So catch up later?"

 

The whole trip to the library was more excruciating than what Jaehyun expected, Johnny's sudden comeback made his mind goes berserk. It was so sudden and he can only think about how stupid Johnny can be so he goes back to an empty campus, without notice just to sleep at his already empty dorm.

It was Johnny's last year in college, but not for Jaehyun. They have been friends the moment they got paired up for a midnight session on the campus radio. It was a chill program and also produced by Johnny, the whole session was only them talking about their days, their courses and crushes so on and so forth. At first, it was awkward but as endless night talks from their script turns into deep talks that last forever the friendship grew fonder.

Jaehyun has already harbored feelings for Johnny the second he went to the program's audition. He was so cold and unreadable as if anything that Jaehyun do will ruin these program even before he starts it until Jaehyun starts breaking those walls and talk to him the way Jaehyun is, filled with love and cute dimples in every word.

Johnny's demeanor changes the moment Jaehyun talks about his favorite food and past-times which is stuffing himself with the many assortments of McDonald's ice cream sundae. That's when Jaehyun fell more deeply and realize that no crush has ever felt this strong and it’s just felt so right in the moment.

Nothing can compare the sense of familiarity between these two. Even though they’ve only known each other for the past 2 years, for Jaehyun it seems like they've known each other for as long as he can remember.

One of them could be lost in the woods and the others would know the exact location of where the other is, it's usually Jaehyun being lost in the downtown area and Johnny had to pick him up with his old BMW he got from his dad. It was so old but Johnny insists on keeping it because it looks like that car in Ferris Bueller's Day Off.

Jaehyun always hates how nonchalant Johnny can be about his graduation because, for Jaehyun, Johnny has opened not only one new door of opportunity for him, to say that he is not the essence of his current life would be a lie.

Johnny has invited him to his group of friends who are as insightful and as interesting as he is, took him to the hip-est and also the best restaurant and bar in New York City, not to mention the hidden gems of his campus. Being with Johnny is not only excitement but also a sense of security. It frustrates him how after this, there's no more Johnny taking him to the best McDonald's in NYC or him simply taking Jaehyun to this hill in Central Park where his parents got engaged, just because he wants to drink La Croix and felt like it's summer when it's one week away from final weeks.

That's why the moment Johnny left him abruptly for California, Jaehyun is beyond the word angry. He was disappointed, mad and even consider slashing Johnny's tire on the spot. He believes that at this point, those feelings of admiration and even dare to say love was only one sided on Jaehyun's behalf and Johnny never saw Jaehyun the way he saw him.

That's why it's excruciating to see that lump of body in front of his door being the love of his life who seems to just ditch him 2 weeks ago and came back as if nothing's harmed. As if Jaehyun’s feeling wasn’t harmed

Jaehyun's mind ran 160mph for the past 15 minutes he's been sitting at the Department's office, waiting for his professor. The moment he met him without further ado, Jaehyun gave the paper to him and left the office as soon as he dismissed him.

Walking back, Jaehyun felt heavier from one step to the other so now he sits on the pavement and just watching his shoes and leaves on the ground. Where suddenly a familiar sound came near him, it was Johnny's car with his stereo to the max and waiting exactly 5 feet away from Jaehyun's spot.

Jaehyun put on his shades and look up to a tall tree hovering and waiting for him

"Weren’t you supposed to be sleeping?"  
"I sense that you're already done with your classes so I came to the rescue" Johnny gestured him to get inside the car, and Jaehyun did  
"Well thanks" Jaehyun put all the trash Johnny left in the shotgun and put the seat back as far as he could  
"Jae, are you hungry?"  
"You know that I'm mad at you, right?"  
"Then, hungry it is"

Johnny pull out of the department’s parking lot and taking the longest route he can possibly make to the campus exit. There's Vampire Weekend on the radio and it seems like no one tries to break the silence, Johnny starts shifting uncomfortably on his seat and stealing glances over at Jaehyun

"Yes, please tell me about California"  
"Well, let me tell you dude, i don't know where to start, the whole place is insane. The wave is magnificent i mean i get why people keep talking about LA as if it's heaven on earth, because it is and guess who i met in Malibu, i met ……."  
"Johnny, you do know I'm trying to be sarcastic right?"  
"Then talk to me Jae, it's not that fun being all shush like this"

Jaehyun lowers the radio's volume and faces Johnny with all of the energy he had left.

"Instead of doing that you could start by apologizing and felt bad for me the moment you left me and our plan for Grand Canyon, you know what Johnny let's start on that. Who the fuck left their best friend without notice and disregarding the plan that you BOTH made, just so you can score this chick you met at Anthropology class"

"What do you mean left your plan? the plan still on, this is why I'm coming back, I'm taking you to Grand Canyon then dropping you off in San Fransisco like our plan"

 

Jaehyun was ready to pick up another fight until he registers what Johnny said instead

 

"Wait, what?!"

"Yeah, I figure going to California with my friends was like a no biggie since your schedules are off like that, so i go"

"WHY THE FUCK YOU DIDNT TELL ME THEN"

"Because you didn't ask Jaehyun, i thought you knew"

Jaehyun turns the radio down and kept staring at the dirty ceiling the car had. If it’s weren’t their habit to hotbox their car every time they got the chance maybe the ceiling wouldn’t be this gray and it actually makes the whole car presentable, Jaehyun’s mind drift off and he starts talking again.

"You know what i don't feel like eating anything, we should just get back to the dorm, let me pack and we go on the road"  
"Well, I'm not going on the road with you being all angry like this"  
"I'm not just let me rest for a while and then we leave"

Jaehyun opens the car window and starts dozing off when Johnny's car exit the campus' complex.

 

Jaehyun is woken up by a light nudge on his side, Johnny was there with his big puppy eyes, afraid that Jaehyun is going to be mad at him again.

"Hey, we're here" Jaehyun nods and start to straighten himself up.  
"I'm gonna clean the car and be back here in an hour, i hope it's enough for you to pack"  
"Yeah, whatever" as Jaehyun closes the car door and heads to his building.

He hates being mad at Johnny, first because it was unnecessary and last he cant stay mad at him for too long, his eyes and smiles that turn into concerns always made Jaehyun worrisome. He put some senses into him and start rushing to his room, start listing things that aren't packed yet and in 45 minutes he is already set and done, he texted Johnny afterward.

To: #1 bRO  
From: Jaehyun

_hey,_ I'm _all done can you pick me up_

To: JAE BABY  
From: Johnny

_yeah be there in 10_

 

There was another long silence when they head downtown, the windows are down and Jaehyun was putting his hands outside trying to feel that non-existent summer breeze in the middle of the road until Johnny starts talking again.

"Hey, Jae I'm sorry about not telling you about the Cali trip, it must have slipped my mind, just so you know I never had the heart to ditch you or anything it's just purely my fault and yes I should've called you when I got the chance"

Jaehyun closes the window and starts looking at Johnny with the same adoration he always had for him.

"Let's not talk about this okay, i get it, it was childish of me to just jump into a conclusion like that, I'm sorry, we're both fools"  
"So best friend again?"  
"Yes sir, but you're on a very thin ice"

Johnny turns the radio on and starts singing to The Smiths that's playing on the station. They decided that it's better if they grab something to eat and also buy some map and groceries for the trip, it's will basically consist of Cheetos puffs, Red Bull and another assortment of things that will clog your arteries, it's bad for their bodies but they collectively agree it's good for their brain.

 

The clock strikes 7 p.m when they finally hit the highway and begin their journey. The songs on the radio were no good and Johnny starts feeling a bit heavy.

"Hey Jae, do you want to switch with me?"  
"Why?"  
"I'm tired"  
"Wow we just enter the highway and you're tired? "  
"I don't know okay I start hearing colors now"

Johnny started yawning and Jaehyun’s heart suddenly grew bigger. The spell didn’t last long, it was approximately 12 hours after his big theatrical anger towards Johnny, and now all Jaehyun wants is to pepper him in kisses and tug him to be, but he can’t do that unless he is ready to be heartbroken by Johnny himself.

"Okay, how about we had some karaoke, I just made this playlist yesterday and it's like all good music we usually hear"  
"You made this yesterday? Weren't you studying?"  
"I was doing self-care"  
"Okay we sing all right but if 30 minutes from now we're crashing, I'll blame it on you and your playlist"

Jaehyun smiles and busying himself to find the AUX Cord, both of them know this is going to be a long ride with millions of things and prospects ahead of them. Jaehyun also realize his hearts beats faster than they usually are.

**Author's Note:**

> i might make this into a 2 chapter because my weak ass have thesis incoming that i havent started yet so thanks for reading this and meet me on twitter if u want to give me more prompt
> 
> [twitter ](thotallytubular)


End file.
